1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electroactive materials and beneficial agents for use in electrochromic devices, and more particularly, to an electroactive material and/or beneficial agent associated with a solubilizing moiety which serves to increase solubility of the associated material or agent relative to the same without such a solubilizing moiety.
2. Background Art
Electrochromic devices have been known in the art for several years. Furthermore, experimentation associated with the utilization of various electroactive materials and/or beneficial agents has also been explored. While the utilization of such electroactive materials and/or beneficial agents in devices such as electrochromic mirrors and windows has been identified, the solubility characteristics of many of these materials and agents remain largely problematic for commercial applicationsxe2x80x94especially where the particular device is routinely exposed to extreme climate variations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide electroactive materials and/or beneficial agents with a solubilizing moiety that remedies the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with the incorporation of the above-identified materials and agents into a suitable electrochromic medium at an operatively desirous concentration.
The present invention is directed to an electrochromic medium for use in an electrochromic device comprising: (a) at least one solvent; (b) a cathodic electroactive material; (c) an anodic electroactive material; (d) wherein at least one of the cathodic and anodic electroactive materials is electrochromic; and (e) wherein at least one of the cathodic and anodic electroactive materials is associated with a solubilizing moiety which serves to increase solubility of one or both of the associated cathodic and anodic electroactive materials relative to the same without the solubilizing moiety.
The present invention is also directed to an electrochromic medium for use in an electrochromic device comprising: (a) at least one solvent; (b) a cathodic electroactive material; (c) an anodic electroactive material; (d) wherein at least one of the cathodic and anodic electroactive materials is electrochromic; and (e) a beneficial agent, wherein the beneficial agent includes a solubilizing moiety which serves to increase solubility of the beneficial agent relative to the same without the solubilizing moiety.